


The Do's and Don'ts of Wizard Dating

by Roxystar05



Category: Degrassi, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxystar05/pseuds/Roxystar05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This is sort of like a little test to decide whether or not I will write this story.* Eli is a first year student at Hogwarts, when he see's a gorgeous boy who's also a first year. Will they be together or will their backgrounds and families keep them apart? I can translate this into Spanish, just ask. Hogwarts Au, set in Harry's 3rd year, *doesn't follow main plot much.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Do's and Don'ts of Wizard Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is sort of like a little test. I want to know if this seems like a good story to read. Please review and let me know. If you think it's good enough to continue I would love to continue it. Thanks! Let me know. (Or if you have any tips, because I tend to be under-descriptive.)

_***Eli POV*** _

* * *

> "Slytherin!" shouted the Sorting Hat, that's when I saw his big blue eyes.

I didn't know who he was, but I wanted to and I would find out soon enough.I went and sat with the green, cheering table. My cousin Draco Malfoy patted me on the back and stated, "Of course you would get Slytherin. It's the house of the purebloods, like us." I flashed him a smirk, and returned my attention to the rest of the sorting. I was waiting for a my blue eyed boy, I had to know who he was.

> "Hollingsworth III, Miles!" shouted the witch, McGonagall.  
>  _  
> _
> 
> _'So, his name is Miles,'_ I thought looking down at the table, _'cute.'_
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was INSANELY short, but that's only because I want to know if anyone will be willing to read it.  
> AND YES, like my other stories I will put something funny at the end.
> 
> \---Do you ever notice how like, we have our own language for fanfiction that only readers understand?  
> \------For example  
> \---------"36k wip destiel hs au on ao3"


End file.
